Vampiress Love
by SessRin4EverTID
Summary: Rin,Kagome,and Sango has secret that nobody knows except for Ayame she knows there secret u guys should already know thnks to the tittle hope u read IT
1. Prologue

Hi guys this is my 1st fanficiton and I hope u guys like it XD Sessrin, is my fav pairing in the world and hope u guys like my 1st fanficiton.

Sessrin4ever till I die

I do not own Inuyasha T^T wish I could

Hi my name is Rin and I'm in Love with my lord (Lord Sesshoumaru). Just in any case I'm 22 years old (AN: I'll tell u later I was going to put her 18 years but then I had an idea) and I can't keep my secret , Sango, and Ayame know my secret because I'm their lady, mistress, whatever u want to call it ,but they love me ads sister like I love them 2 as sisters. Anyway Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and I know that our secrets will soon be reviled. If wondering what are we then let me tell u. Kagome is a hanyou, u could say, she's a vampire and a miko. Sango is a vampire too but she's a mix breed see Sango is a vampire and a succubus (I love how she acted in this fanficiton I read I'll tell you soon if I remember it *sweats drop*)And I, I am a full-fledged Vampire, actually I am very powerful (I'll tell u soon). Also, if Ur wondering how we look so much and smell like human then is because of our rosary (I don't own Rosario+Vampire and yes they can take it of themselves not like in Rosario+Vampire it look like Mokas rosary but different collar. My rosary is Silver, Red, and White and Black (they don't have a inner side just in any case just 1 Rin). Kagome's is Red Green Black and Silver. Sango's is Blue Purple Red and Silver.

_**So that's the prologue of Vampiress Love see u next chapter Review plz T^T I'll do anything.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So hey guys there was this guy in my review to crap my story and all yea u can read his review here r/8720554/ didn't like what he said was mean but heck no am I not going to give up on my fanficiton/ story is my 1**__**st**__** 1 and I'm going to keep it like that but my fav review was Angelical Love review I got it and was funny thanks Angel Love ur the best.**_

_**Angelical Love- Thnkx for the inspiration and for ur review I am very thankful for this Thnkx T^T  
- Thnkx(not) for the review even thought I hated it. And I won't give up on my fanficiton/story**_

_**Rin P.O.V **_

_**Right Know im travelling with my ran into the Inu Gang where I went to Kagome And Sango.  
"Hey Sango, Hi Kagome" Rin said with a happy smile **_

"_**Hello My lady " Kagome And Sango Said **_

"_**Plz Call me Rin" Rin Said with a pout on her face(AN:Shes action Shes a very good actor)  
"You Know Rin ur a very good actor " Kagome Said With a while sando Agreed with a nod and smile.  
"I Know" Rin Said with a smile on her face **_

"_**So what are we gona talk about today ?" Kagome Said **_

"_**Oh I know Lets Talk about the mens " Rin Said**_

"_**OK that's nice who want to start "Sango said **_

"_**Me ill start " Kagome Said So they all gather up in a circle  
"So I think Inuyasha still oves Kikyo " Kagome said  
"UGGGGGG Cant believe he still loves Kikyo Stupid Inuyasha (AN:I love Kikyo but I love her with Naraku but not here is a bashing see I hate Kikyo yet I love her) "Sango Said with Rin pouting and nodding **_

"_**I know how u feel u feel Kagome I love Sesshoumaru but I think he loves Kagura "Rin said with a sigh(AN: I sight when I wrote that ) **_

"_**Same ad me I think Miroku loves Amaterasu" Sango said **_

"_**Girls Why are boys so stupid" Rin said with a sigh**_

"_**I'm hungry" Sango said  
"Well Lets Visit Our Men and tell them with our true form "Rin said with a fake smile (AN: Sessrin:O_O Evil Rin *Evil Laugh* Rin:Im evil here ? Sessrin: U could say that know back to the story XD)**_

_**Rin, Sango, and Kagome took off there rosary .Rin hair became longer And Silvery white (Like Inner Mokas ) and here breats became bigger and her hips became curvier, her eys were blody red ( AN: 1 of mt fav color, ithink inner mokas eyes are beutuful I lovre Vampires). Sango Has the same transformation exept is that she exposed her Tailamd winds her nails grow longer when shes want them to ( that look like Kurumu tail, wings ,a nd nails ). Kagome has the sane trans formation she grows black ears (Like Inuyashas ears). **_

"_**Lets go ladys" Rin said**_

Going to Stop her for know anyway Rosario+Vampire to learn about the Anime Series or the manga is here wiki/Rosario_%2B_Vampire_Wiki Also to see how there transformation look like here imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&client=firefox-a&tbo=d&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1366&bih=767&tbm=isch&tbnid=tB4TJLHzBjkR8M:&imgrefurl= art/Inner-Moka-and-Tsukune-277600331&docid=_0_Zgvx5NmHt1M&imgurl= download/277600331/inner_moka_and_tsukune_by_ &w=1920&h=1080&ei=iDytUI2UM5Ph0wHSuYD4Dg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=12&vpy=476&dur=519&hovh=166&hovw=297&tx=74&ty=62&sig=115236476514360997216&page=2&tbnh=139&tbnw=257&start=34&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:34,s:0,i:189 TsukunexInner Moka there *dreamy eyes * love Rosario + vampire ending 1 and 2 …. See u next time and review at least 4 reviews or 2 I'm good with that Bye~~~~! 

"_**Director": Nice Know bye guys  
And u know what I'm like WTF just happen here O_O **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**HEY Guys I'm back Writing Slow because I'm trying to find something …*goes back to finding it ***_

_**SO I'm back and I found what I was looking for and I would like to thnkx to that 1 person who review both of my chapter Thank u!  
Blue Bunny22-Chapter 1 –Thanks for telling me the truth of it sounding cool ^^ **_

_**Blue Bunny22-Chapter 2 –Well here's the next 1 lol hope u like it **_

_**Rin P.O.V**_

_**As the girls and me came closer to the boys. We saw the boys by the looks of it they didn't notice us they were too busy talking. So we stop.**_

"_**Mm wonder what they're talking about? Sango Said (AN: Haven't Mention her a lot have I?)**_

"_**Don't know and don't care "Kags said **_

_**The girls started walking towards the boys and that's when the boys notice them **_

"_**Who are you "Sesshoumaru said with his cold and emotional face? **_

"_**U already knows us why should we tell u? "Rin Said **_

"_**We don't know any of u what the hell is u talking about "Inuyasha said **_

"_**Well u do know us but not in this form" Sango said **_

"_**What do you mean" Miroku said **_

"_**We hide our true form and u already met us "Kagome Said **_

"_**Well Inuyasha met me first "Kagome said **_

"_**Then Inuyasha and Miroku met me "Sango said**_

"_**And Sesshoumaru met me as a little kid "Rin said **_

"_**I have never meet u as a little kid "Sesshomaru said**_

"_**And Miroku and me never meet u two "Inuyasha said **_

"_**Well u did meet us but as we said before not in this form" Kagome Said**_

"_**Wait question just who do u love "Inu said **_

"_**Ok let me tell u then" Sango said "I love Miroku"**_

"_**I love Inuyasha "Kagome said **_

"_**And I love Sesshoumaru" Rin Said**_

_**Inu P.O.V **_

"_**Wow I never even met this woman she loves me "**_

_**End Of Inu P.O.V **_

_**Rin P.O.V**_

"_**Inu I already told you u have met me and yes I love you "I heard Kagome Said**_

"_**How did you know what I was thinking? " Inuyasha said**_

"_**Did we forgot to say that we have powers "I said (AN: Did I forgot to say that )**_

_**All the boys gasp except for Sesshoumaru.**_

_**See u guys soon I want 2 review or 4 reviews and thnkx for u guys reading my fanficiton/story **_

_**Oh Goku lol so funny See u guys **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi srry I hvnt update but here is the next chapter XD and im thinking of making a new fanfiction :P Of course SessRin .**

**-Recap-**

**Rin P.O.V**

**"Inu I already told you u have met me and yes I love you "I heard Kagome Said**

**"How did you know what I was thinking?" Inuyasha said**

**"Did we forgot to say that we have powers "I said (AN: Did I forgot to say that)**

**All the boys gasp except for Sesshoumaru.**

**-Recap End-**

"**What "Inuyasha said with he's eye like this O_O**

"…" **Miroku said nothing he did the same thing Inuyasha did **

**Sesshoumaru however ask "What are your powers I wondering this "**

"**All of the girls can read mines and control the elements and get help from nature but we each have different elements that we can control " Rin said**

"**For example I can read minds and I need human's life force to eat but I don't really kill them (got this idea from "The importance of being Kept)** **my element are fire, earth and thunder." Sango said **

"**I can read minds sense shinkon jewel and control water, wind and lighting" Kagome Said **

"**And I Can read minds, control all elements, etc. But we won't tell u our other powers." Rin said **

"**Wait what you can sense Shinkon Jewels" Inuyasha said **

"**Of course" Kagome said "I've been sense I was born and met you Inuyasha" **

"**What but I have never met you before in my entire life "Inuyasha Said"**

**Rin, Kagome and Sango were trying to suppress their laughter but couldn't help it and started laughing. They laugh so hard that they were on the ground with tears and their hands on their stomach,**

"**Ah that was a good laugh I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, nice one Inuyasha" Sango Said**

"**But what my half-brother is saying is right" Sesshoumaru said **

"**Oh Sesshy we are keeping so many secrets from you guys, let me teach you an important lesson" Rin said **

"**And what might that be?" Sesshoumaru said **

**The girls look at each other than their man. They move so fast that the boys didn't see then and before they knew it the girls were beside them and then they said together "Don't judge a book by its cover remember that Sesshoumaru" Rin added then they bit their ear their most sensitive spot. **

"**We must go to the girls "Miroku said **

**When the boys where running towards the spot the girls were supposed to be they got kick and hit a tree.**

"**Sorry can't let you go any further" Sango said **

**Bye guys gtg. **

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi srry I hvnt update but here is the next chapter XD and I'm thinking of making a new fanfiction: P Of course SessRin.

Recap-

Rin P.O.V

"We must go to the girls "Miroku said

When the boys where running towards the spot the girls were supposed to be they got kick and hit a tree.

"Sorry can't let you go any further" Sango said

-Recap End-

The boys are just staring at them like they're crazy.

"Why might that be?" Sesshoumaru ask

"Right now the girls are busy" Rin said

"And how would you know that?" Miroku ask

"We have known them sense they were born" Rin said

"Lies we are with them all day" Miroku said

"Ok let's see so, Inuyasha you like to eat instant ramen that Kagome brings from the future and you visit her when she's in her time" Kagome said

Inuyasha just stares ate her wide eye.

"Nobody knows that's except for Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame and Kikyo." Inuyasha said

"Miroku you got the wind tunnel from Naraku that put a curse on your family." Sango said

Miroku just did what Inuyasha did.

"And Sesshoumaru" Rin said and everyone look at her (she's special X3) you went to hell and couldn't revive Rin that you would abonded Tensaiga and cry because of it when you got out of hell and Jaken "cried" for you and when Rin was revive by the neckles that your mother gave her so that she can be revive you were very happy, even though you didn't how it." Rin said and she though ' I knew you weren't going to stop until I was revived'

Bye Guys see you soon ^^ XD

Ja Ne going to make a new fanfiction and read my other SessRin fanfictions


End file.
